


[hate sex]

by anenko



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated Delilah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[hate sex]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroline Crane (carolinecrane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



She hated Delilah. She had always hated Delilah, and fucking her didn't mean that had changed. Delilah had been the one in control the entire time, a smile playing across her lips as she touched Stokely, and watched the other girl jerk in surprised pleasure. When it was over, Delilah had kissed Stokely once--hard, dismissive--and wiped her sticky fingers against Stokely's hip.

It wasn't as if Stokely had harboured any romantic fantasies about her first time. She just hated how _cold_ Delilah had been about the whole thing; Delilah had been perfectly composed from beginning to end, untouched by the entire incident. It was a mind game, Stokely was sure; it was Delilah bored of sneers and insults, and looking for a new way to make Stokely bristle and squirm.

It had worked. No matter how hard Stokely tried to remain impassive, Delilah _always_ made her react. This time, though, Stokely couldn't simply get past it; not when Delilah wouldn't stop _looking_ at her, eyes dark and full of thoughts Stokely couldn't even begin to understand.


End file.
